Shame on you
by 61394
Summary: When Queen Leah and Chad start verbally attacking Mal on parents day someone steps in to defend Mal and another of the VK's


Hello I'm 61394 and this is my first and probably only story about the Descendants franchise my thoughts on the series

I think the movies are ok there are some good things I like the characters the story is decent it's a Kenny Ortega movie so the choreography is good and the songs get stuck in my head for years which wouldn't be too bad this year if Zombies 2 wasn't coming out next year

but before we get into the story let's talk about the things I REALLY don't like

first the world building used to really confuse me with it being in a modern 21rst century style world despite the fact the disney movies they're based on take place in a bunch of different timelines

honestly that one is just the writer in me being nitpicky

second Queen Leah the Descendants answer to Endeavor from My Hero Academia before he became the number one hero

I hate this woman I hate her with every fiber of my being manipulating her granddaughter for god knows how long while plotting Line Theft so that her family can rule all of Auradon instead of just Sleeping Beauty's kingdom

Third Chad is there any way to check if this kid is actually Cinderella's because if he is than the apple didn't just fall far from a tree it fell into a river ended up in the ocean was passed around by a pod of dolphins and ended up in Australia

Because this kid is

**selfish**

**sexist**

**violent**

**a player who uses girls for homework**

**prejudiced**

**a liar**

**a thief who breaks into Carlos and Jay's room**

**a cheater**

**a TRAITOR**

and worse he gets away with it all he willingly betrays Auradon to work for Queen of Mean Audrey and he faces no consequences for his actions at all at least Audrey was dead for a little bit but Chad doesn't even get a slap on the wrist at the end he gets to go to Ben and Mal's engagement party

but enough ranting about people here's the story

* * *

**In Memoriam**

**Cameron Boyce **

**1999-2019**

**a great actor gone too soon **

**thanks for the memories **

* * *

Disclaimer

61394 does not in any way own the Descendants series it's the intellectual property of Disney and Mellisa De la Cruz

Warning

1st slight spoilers from Frozen 2 if you haven't seen the movie turn back

2nd Warning

I have a learning disability that makes my mind not register punctuation

any negative reviews about my lack of punctuation will be ignored

If my writing style isn't for you than turn back now

* * *

**Shame on you**

"Be our guest oui our guest be our guest be our guest be our guest BE OUR GUEST"

The students of Auradon Prep led by the future king of Auradon and by future starting tomorrow Ben son of King Adam and his wife Queen Belle the parents assembled in the courtyard cheered and applauded especially Lumiere looking suave in a yellow jacket

"Bien fait mon prince bien fait" the former candelabra cheered before elbowing Cogsworth next to him who was checking his watch

"Did you hear that Cogsworth why I taught the young master everything he knows about entertaining a crowd" the Lumiere said with French accented bravado

his friend looked up from his watch "than it's a good thing the young master is being crowned king tomorrow instead of trying to launch a music career Lumiere"

Lumiere playfully put his hand over his heart acting like he was stabbed "your comebacks are as sharp as ever old friend like daggers"

Cogsworth rolled his eyes used to his friends experience "years of experience my old friend years of experience"

* * *

Mal daughter of Maleficent Evie daughter of Grimhilde the Evil Queen Jay son of Jafar and Carlos son of Cruella De Vil walked into the courtyard with Carlos dog dude walking by Carlos heel Mal looked over to where her 'boyfriend' Ben was telling his parents about his new girlfriend

"Mal" Ben called waving the purple haired girl over

"I've got to go" Mal said to Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen nodded before Mal walked over to talk to Ben while Jay and Carlos went over to to the chocolate fountain and began sticking various foods and their faces into the pouring chocolate

Evie shook her head in disgust "gross guys" she said from behind her she heard a melodious sounding laugh she turned to see a middle aged woman with white blonde hair flowing down her back wearing an snow white jacket with a white skirt and heels snowflake earrings in her earlobes

"My niece did the same thing the first time she saw a chocolate fountain" she said

Evie looked at Carlos and Jay "you'd think Fairy Godmother would try to keep people from doing that" she said with a sigh before a little boy ran over to the chocolate fountain than imitating the two Villain Kids stuck his head into the fountain

"Magnus" the woman called out holding up her hand a wave of snow and icy wind froze flew towards the chocolate freezing it solid keeping the three boys from sticking their heads back in the chocolate

Evie's eyes widened in shock taking a step back from the woman who unaware of Evie's reaction to her magic as she walked over to the little boy pulling out a handkerchief and began to wipe the chocolate off of his face revealing red hair and brown eyes

"what am I going to do with you silly boy" she said "your just as wild as your mother" Magnus grinned trying his best to look cute "sorry Auntie Elsa" his aunt sighed "your lucky your cute"

Jay elbowed Carlos in the ribs "oh he's good" Jay said the son of Cruella De Vil nodded

"E" Mal called out Evie turned around to see Mal walking over to her "Ben wants me to play Croquet with his parents and I have no idea how to play it" Mal said before seeing the look on her friends face "hey what's up"

"Over there" Evie said nodding her head towards the frozen chocolate fountain "it's Elsa"  
Mal's eyes widened "are you sure" Evie nodded "I'm sure I just saw her turn that chocolate fountain into a pudding pop" Mal quickly noticed the fountain "and does she know about 'You know who'"

Evie shook her head "I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out if she still holds a grudge about 'You know who'"

"Well she can't be worse about holding a grudge than Shrimpy or my _M__other_" Mal looked over towards the now thawed chocolate fountain where Elsa and her mostly clean nephew were walking away

"Just say the word and I'll deal with the Ice Witch personally" Mal promised her eyes glowing green Evie nodded feeling relieved that Mal always had her back "thanks Mal your a good friend"

Mal nodded "anytime now let's go get the boys between the four of us we can figure out how to play this pompous game for royals"

"We don't need to my Dad taught me how to play when I was five"

* * *

"You remember don't you" Queen Leah to everyone while glaring hatefully at Mal "the poisoned apples and the spells SPELLS my daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's spells her first words her first steps I missed it all" she said looking at Mal as if she were her mother Maleficent and to her she might as well have been Mal looking ashamed looked Queen Leah in the eye

Parents day had quickly gone downhill for Mal and the rest of the VK's it started with Mal having a nice enough conversation with an older woman but than Audrey daughter of Phillip and Aurora came over to warn her **GRANDMOTHER **about her having to take another hundred year nap if she went near Mal

at first she had mistaken Mal **for **Maleficent but Ben correcting her by saying she was her daughter only made the aged Queen even more mad

"Your highness I am so sor-" before Mal could say she was sorry Chad Charming got in between her and the Queen "stay away from her _villain_"

Ben trying to keep the peace stepped forward to protect Mal "Chad please don't do this" he asked trying to sound stern like his father

"don't do what Ben look who raised them what do you think villains teach their kids kindness fair play no freaking way" Chad said shaking his head before pointing at Mal

"You stole another girls boyfriend" Chad said either forgetting or not caring that he had dumped Evie after stringing her along about a date to the coronation when he had made Audrey his girlfriend

Chad looked to Jay "you like hurting people" not caring that Jay hadn't gotten into any fights since he got to Auradon Prep and the only people he had hurt were while playing Tourney a contact sport where the players were protective padding

"And you" Chad said looking at Evie with disgust "your just a cheater and a gold digger" at this point Jay was ready to jump at Chad and show him how good he actually was at hurting people the only reason he didn't was that he was _reluctantly_ being held back by Carlos

Evie didn't back down from Chad's words though

"Mirror Mirror in my hand whose the biggest JERK in the land" Evie held up the magic mirror Chad's reflection appeared in the magic mirror Chad scoffed and slapped the mirror out of Evie's hands Carlos was about to let Jay loose when an angry shout and chains of ice appeared around Chad's hands the chain pulling Chad away knocking him onto his back

"**How dare you**" a furious Queen Elsa marched over to the gathered crowd afraid to incurring the Queens wrath the crowd stepped aside Ben seeing her bowed his head "Queen Elsa" Ben said his tone filled with respect for the former Queen of Arendelle

watching as Chad got back up "how dare you raise your hand to another person especially a girl over something as petty as an insult"

Chad stupidly scoffed at the former Queen of Arendelle "so what she's a villain just like her mother she probably used dark magic to summon you to help her nothing good comes from magic"

Elsa glared at Chad and the temperature dropped it felt like the air around Chad was about to freeze solid "for your information _boy_" Elsa lectured with an icy cold tone

"Grimhilde's mirror is nothing more than a glorified search engine it cannot summon me and as for your attitude about children of villains" Elsa lectured

"My Grandfather King Runeard of Arendelle built a dam to destroy the resources of the Northuldra tribe and killed their leader all because like you he was afraid of magic so if you want to act like Runeard you will be treated like Runeard as of now Arendelle has a trade embargo with Charmington"

the crowd gasped while the people of Charmington wouldn't suffer too badly from a trade embargo it being one of eighteen states in Auradon it would be a blackmark for the kingdom especially if word got out that the embargo was because of the actions of it's heir

"You can't do that your just an witch who was stupid enough to give up her throne" Chad said while the VK's Ben and the rest of the crowd even Audrey and Queen Leah were looking at Chad as if he just said that he was going to beat Maleficent in her dragon form by playing the macarena by banging on a coconut

"Your right I'm not the Queen but my sister is" Elsa said "and once she hears about what happened here she'll authorize the embargo I'm sure your parents will be so _proud_ of what you've done today I think that's them over there"

Chad didn't even look as he ran away like a coward once the son of Cinderella and Kit Charming were gone she looked to Queen Leah "now as for you where do I even begin"

Leah scoffed "don't think you can intimidate me like you did with Chad _Queen_ Elsa and I use the title Queen loosley" Leah said "why shouldn't I tell my nation's future king about his mistakes letting the spawn of villains run loose around the various heirs and heiresses of Auradon and worse letting himself be manipulated by _her _tricking Ben into dumping my sweet granddaughter"

"Yes" Elsa said sarcastically "how dare Ben uproot your plans of Line Theft by dating another girl"

"Excuse me" Belle said "Elsa what do you mean by Line Theft" Belle asked curiously glaring furiously at Leah

Elsa looked at Leah with disdain "I noticed earlier that Leah was scolding Audrey for losing out on their 'chance at status' and was now dating Chad Charming I was actually about come to you when I heard yelling about poison apples and spells and found this woman yelling at a sixteen year old girl for something that her mother did before she was born in that barbaric inhumane prison camp"

Mal looked at Elsa curiously "you think the Isle is inhumane"

Elsa nodded "of course it is leaving children to live their lives in a prison camp just for the crime of being born it's one of the reason's Arendelle has never joined Auradon"

"Yet you sent a villain from _Arendelle _to the Island" Leah countered with a sneer "you yell at me for blaming someone else for crimes against your family but if it were Hans's child near your sisters children I bet you still wouldn't be on your high horse"

Elsa looked to Evie the blue haired girl gasped "actually I would since my nephew was not only around the son of Jafar and Cruella De Vil but Hans's daughter and it seems you forgot your genealogy Hans is from the Southern Isles _not _Arendelle"

"Wait Hans has a daughter in Auradon Prep" Mulans daughter asked confused looking to the VK's especially Mal and Evie since Carlos and Jay couldn't be called anyones daughter  
Mal looked to Evie sure she was the boss of their gang but this was personal to Evie it's not like they were asking about her dad

Evie nodded silently saying it was ok "I'm Han's daughter" Evie admitted while others gasped

"what did you think a stork magically brought us to our parents" Mal said "we all have two parents"

Leah was speechless as King Beast and Belle walked over to Leah "I think it's time we had a talk about some things with your daughter Leah" Belle said sweetly squeezing onto the older woman's arm pulling her away

Audrey looked afraid of Elsa the former Queen of Arendelle smiled at Audrey "you were such a sweet girl when you came to visit Arendelle with your parents why don't you try to go back to being her"

"But I love Ben" Audrey said looking confused Elsa put a hand on Audrey's shoulder Audrey winced at her touch "do you really love Ben or is it because your Grandmother told you that you loved him"

Audrey opened her mouth to answer but then closed it looking confused she finally said "I don't know" Elsa nodded "I think that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself"

Audrey nodded than walked off Elsa looked to the VK's and Ben "well I don't know about you but I'm hungry who wants lunch"

* * *

The four VK's plus Ben were sitting at a picnic table nearby Elsa's nephew Magnus was playing with Dude

"So how did you know" Evie asked "that I was-"

"Hans's daughter" Elsa interrupted with a smile "I suspected it from the moment I saw you you have your fathers eyes and I can imagine his brains"

"That's true" Mal said throwing in her own two cents "Evie's practically a genius I'd be dead or at least have a lot more scars if it wasn't for her and her plans" Evie looked embarrassed at Mal's comment while Elsa laughed

"It's rare to find a friend whose so quick to have your back especially against an Ice Witch like me"

Now it was Mal's turn to look embarrassed "you heard that"

Elsa nodded "yes it did and I thought it was very sweet of you wanting to protect your friend like that" Elsa looked to Evie "and for the record I don't hold a grudge against you"

"you don't" Evie asked unsure Elsa nodded "I hate Hans and I'll never forgive him for what he tried to do to Anna but unlike **other** royals I'm mature enough not to hold it against you Evie you are welcome to visit Arendelle anytime you'd like"

Elsa looked to Evie "does he treat you well" Elsa asked Evie nodded "mommy doesn't like that I spend time with him since he encourages me to use my brain instead of trying to get a prince like Mommy"

"Ironic" Elsa said "since manipulating my sister into marrying him is part of the reason he's on the island"

Mal shrugged "since the only Queen on the island is my mom and he's not stupid enough to try that with her"

The VK's and Elsa laughed about that than spent some time eating

* * *

Now that the 'Family drama' was resolved Ben stepped in "Queen Elsa" Ben asked

Elsa looked at Ben with a smile "there's no need to be so formal with me Ben I'm not Queen anymore and I've known you since you were in diapers" the VK's laughed at Ben but at least Mal tried to hide it behind her hand

"I feel I have to be formal when I ask this but are you really going to suggest a embargo against Charmington it's our closest port to Arendelle and your kingdom is one of our most valuable trade partners"

Elsa shook her head standing up "no Ben I won't while I will speak to my sister and Ella before I leave the school I have no interest in hurting either of our kingdom's economy"

"So you said it to show Chad his actions have consequences" Ben realized "that's brilliant"

"And downright wicked" Mal added "I didn't know anyone outside of the Isle could be so conniving"

Elsa nodded "the first time is just a warning but if he tries to do what he did today" Elsa used her magic to create a slip of paper out of snow with phone number written in frost "give me a call and I'll make my threat very much real"

Elsa called Magnus and the two walked off leaving the VK's in a better place than if she hadn't intervened

* * *

"So" Anna said sitting in the limo holding a sleeping Magnus in her lap

"So what Anna" Elsa asked her little sister now the Queen of Arendelle

"I heard we now have an embargo with Charmington" Anna said with a smirk Elsa was shocked for a second despite her being the one with magic since becoming Queen Anna always seemed to know what was going on

maybe Gale was spying for her the sneaky little wind spirit

"You were busy dealing with Sophie and her crisis" Elsa said using air quotes when she said crisis the two sisters laughed "her coronation gown was easy to fix with Rapunzels help and don't think you can change the subject" Anna said pushing on Elsa's shoulder "so is it true"

"is what true" Elsa asked knowing exactly what Anna was talking about but making her work for it

"You know what that Hans and the Evil Queen reproduced" Anna asked Elsa nodded "yes it's true"

"YES" Anna cheered Magnus stirred in her lap before he settled "yes" Anna whispered "Kristoff owes me fifty bucks"

Elsa looked at her sister incredulously "you bet on Hans having a baby with the Evil Queen" she asked with a laugh

Anna shrugged careful not to wake up Magnus "no I bet he would have a kid I mean he's an unredeemable heartless monster but he's serving his time I mean should I care is he a bad dad"

Elsa shook her head "no it seems like the Evil Queen is the worst parent of the two to Evie" Elsa said "you really don't care about Hans having a daughter"

Anna shrugged "why should I I'm happy I've got a great husband a beautiful daughter and the sweetest little boy who-" Anna sniffed her sons hair "smells like chocolate for some reason"

Elsa quietly laughed "your a good person Anna" Anna smirked evilly "oh I'm not that good because please tell me you have video of you ripping Ella's awful little brat a new one"

Elsa pulled out her phone "I had Magnus record it"

the two sisters spent the rest of the trip home to Arendelle laughing and watching Elsa's phone

The end

* * *

And that's my one shot with Elsa verbally ripping Chad and Leah a new one originally I thought of having the sultan of Agrabah do this part but instead I decided to go with Elsa after seeing Frozen 2 a movie I recommend 100 percent to see as long as you can deal with a big lipped reindeer moment

plus I threw in one possible theory about Evie's baby daddy my personal thought is that she's Mordu's daughter but here Hans made more sense to show how much of a hypocrite Leah and Chad are

for those curious here are Anna and Kristoff's kids

Sophie age 14 a freshman at Auradon Prep

Magnus age 6 a wild child often babysat by his Auntie Elsa

reviews are always welcome ja ne


End file.
